Emergency Contact
by writergirl94
Summary: Derek is comforted in the fact that he is Isaac's emergency contact. Every time Isaac calls him with an emergency he gets excited and then that feeling is followed by absolute panic but whatever. It's his thing, he gloats and then completely freaks out, and it's a total alpha thing. Derek and Isaac fluff brotp! Protective!Derek COMPLETE! COMPLETE!


**A/N: I've been meaning to write a piece like this since I found out Gage was leaving the show. I really liked Erica, she had a lot of potential for season 3, and it's really sad that they decided to kill her character. Anyway as much as love sterek I wanted to focus this on my absolute favorite bromance next to Scott and Stiles. I haven't posted in a very long time so reviews are always appreciated and will probably brighten up my day. **

Emergency contact

Derek is comforted in the fact that he is Isaac's emergency contact. Every time Isaac calls him with an emergency he gets excited and then that feeling is followed by absolute panic but whatever. It's his thing, he gloats and then completely freaks out, and it's a total alpha thing.

So when Beacon Hills High School calls him Derek gloats for two seconds before saying, "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's fine Mr. Hale." The principal said, "He, Mr. McCall, and Mr. Stilinski got into a fight."

Oh Christ. Derek is suddenly picturing the three of them; two werewolves and _Stiles_ brawling. Oh god was Stiles dead?

"Each other?" He questioned.

"No they teamed up to throw a few punches at three other boys. Mr. Hale we have a no tolerance policy I assume you remember this since you did go here I-"

Derek cut him off, "I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up.

Xoxo

The nurse's office was a pathetic site because clearly Isaac and Scott were already healed but the two of them still pressed ice packs on themselves to keep up appearances. Scott had his on his arm while Isaac had his pressed against his head. At least both of them had blood stains on their clothing.

Stiles on the other hand had a cut on his lip but otherwise he was fine minus a bruise forming on his arm. Derek can however avoid the usual question of 'are you okay' because clearly they are okay? Sort of.

The nurse, the same sweet old lady that had been around even when Derek was attending, smiled at him.

"You're free to take them, honey."

"All of them?" _No_

The nurse had already left the room and Derek found himself glaring at all three of them.

_Xoxo_

Once in the car with Isaac in the front and the other two in the back Derek finally spoke.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Scott said, softly.

"You're lucky you idiots didn't get suspended." Derek snapped, "Is anybody going to tell me what happened?"

Silence.

"Stiles do you want to tell me what happened or do you want me to rip your throat out with my teeth?" It was mean but Derek was waiting for the kid's usual witty banter that he kind of enjoyed.

Stiles, for once had nothing to say. Instead the boy pushed his phone at Derek and got out of the car. The phone was open to a video, a video of Erica, having a seizure in class.

"It happened freshman year." Issac said quietly, "Someone thought it would be funny to tape her. We were sitting in class and it was sent to Stiles' phone. "

Underneath the video in capital letters it said 'In memory of Erica Reyes'

"Brian, Luke, and Mike were sitting at the lab table in front of us watching it and laughing. They said…horrible things. They didn't even know her! Stiles snapped first and it was only fair to help him out." Isaac said coldly and faintly.

Derek paused the video and looked away. It pained him still to even look at anything that reminded him of her.

"How bad were they?" Derek asked.

"Brian has a broken nose, Luke has a black eye and probably a concussion, and Mike's left hand is swollen." Scott said.

"We just have detention for the next month." Isaac explained.

Derek didn't say a word for a long moment.

"Scott, make Stiles come back in? I'll drive you guys home."

Xoxo

It was a long silent ride back to the loft. The entire ride back Derek had this weird urge to ground Isaac but he Isaac, in a sense, had done the right thing.

When they arrived inside and Isaac headed to his room Derek stopped him.

"I'm not mad." Derek said.

Isaac turned to him slowly, "You're not?"

Derek shook his head, "They deserved it but that's the last time you handle that type of situation that way. Next time anyone has that video up just…take their phone and throw it against a locker."

Isaac smirked.

"Pass that information along to Scott and Stiles." Derek said as he tossed his jacket on the couch.

Isaac nodded and spoke, "All things considered…you changing her… changed her life. You have no idea how happy she was to be seizure free. I just miss her and wish she was around…" He said sadly.

Derek nodded, "Does pizza sound good for dinner?"

Isaac's eyes flickered that Derek didn't have a response but he shrugged it off, "Yeah sounds great."

Once Isaac was gone Derek Hale stood alone in his empty loft thinking about her. It was true that he missed Erica and he wished he could have spent more time with her. He hurriedly pushed the thoughts of her aside because once he got to thinking about her he started thinking about Laura and that would only lead to more pained memories.

He was proud of Isaac and how great of a beta he was. He was also proud of the fact that he was his emergency contact. He smiled for a moment and let all his troubles disappear.


End file.
